Regalos de Navidad
by T. Swan
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Edward ha olvidado el verdadero significado de la Navidad, pero esta noche, recibirá ciertos regalos inesperados que harán que reconsidere su idea de la celebración. EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de la increíble mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

En ocasión de las fiestas de Navidad, me ha encantado la idea de escribir un fic con nuestra pareja favorita, espero lo disfruten.

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

_**Titulo:**__ Regalos de Navidad_

_**Penname:**__ T. Swan_

_**Summary:**__ Edward ha olvidado el verdadero significado de la Navidad, pero esta noche, recibirá ciertos regalos inesperados que harán que reconsidere su idea de la celebración. _

_**Pareja a Trabajar:**__ Edward y Bella_

_**Número de palabras:**__ 3787_

_**Imagen utilizada:**__ Noche perfecta_

_**Canción utilizada:**__ Do you hear what I hear_

_**Frase utilizada:**__15. Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe? !Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dineros y que pienses !hey estás sola/o!_

Que importancia tenia pasar una noche mas encerrado en esta oficina? Lo único que me molestaba es que precisamente hoy, todos iban a estar en sus casas, con sus familias, comiendo a reventar, cantando estúpidos villancicos como esa tonadita que he venido escuchando desde hace ya muchos días y que tanto odio, como va? Oh si! "Do you hear what I hear?". Por favor, que alguien me mate ahora mismo!

Hay acaso una época mas empalagosa que la Navidad? Si, si la hay, todas estas ridículas cuestiones solo son superados por un pequeño margen por el día de San Valentín.

Me asomé por mi ventana situada en el tercer piso del edificio y vi a la gente en la calle corriendo como energúmena de un lado a otro, cargando bolsas, regalos, casi arrastrando a sus hijos para aligerar el paso. Imaginé cada una de las historias de esas personas, seguramente los estaría esperando una suculenta cena caliente en casa, un árbol de Navidad con cientos de luces, 12 uvas, un par de maletas, por eso de la tradición; sonreí burlonamente al pensar en esto último.

Por otro lado irremediablemente pensé en todas aquellas personas que por el contrario no tendrían nada para celebrar este día, aparte de hambre, frio y desilusión. Imaginando todo eso, reafirmé mi teoría de que la Navidad era simplemente una estrategia de marketing para incentivar el consumismo, toda esa charada de la noche de paz y amor era una vil mentira.

Pocas navidades había vivido disfrutándola como tal, por ser hijo único de padres divorciados, tuve que lidiar mas tarde con el hecho de tener que dividirme entre dos hogares; lo que me pareció mas difícil fue tener que elegir yo mismo con cual de mis padres pasaría la "noche buena". Si de algo no me arrepentía en estos momentos es de no haber viajado a Londres para esos menesteres; mi madre había insistido hasta el cansancio para que volviera a casa para esta época, pero yo tenia la mejor excusa de todas: trabajo y cientos y cientos de millas de distancia. Amaba a mis padres, pero estas fechas no tenían ningún significado para mi.

Lo único que recordaba con cariño era ese momento en que mi abuelo Edward llegaba a mi casa para darme un presente; la última Navidad que pasé con el antes de que falleciera la llevaba tan grabada en mi mente que aún ahora, después de 20 años soñaba con ella. Me veía a mi mismo con claridad con 6 años de edad, sentado en el regazo de mi abuelo, cerca de la chimenea, una corona navideña sobre ella, las luces del árbol navideño titilando perezosamente, velas y flores en la mesa, justo la imagen de una "noche perfecta" si es que existe tal cosa; el abuelo me entregaba algo que yo admiraba maravillado, pero extrañamente aún ahora no podía recordar de que se trataba, solamente tenía la sensación de que ese último regalo que me entregó, había quedado despedazado por mi culpa cuando la repentina muerte de mi abuelo me llenó tanto de dolor e incomprensión como la mente de un niño puede albergar.

El insistente sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sabía que era Emmett por el corriente y vulgar timbre que el mismo guardó como su tono de identificación solo para fastidiarme las pelotas. Sabía lo que quería y no quería escucharlo, pero le contesté.

-Ed!- me gritó antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra.

-Aja!- le dije como única contestación.

-Apuesto mi pito a que todavía estas metido en esa oficina de porquería.

-Ya iba de salida- le mentí.

-Patrañas! Ven a mi casa! Rose tiene un banquete fenomenal! Hasta preparó ese pie de nueces que tanto te gusta. Mis padres vendrán dentro de poco.

Me agradaba la familia McCarthy pero en realidad hoy no tenia ánimos para estas cosas y prefería tirarme en mi sofá completamente solo que arruinarle la velada a mi amigo.

No era la primera invitación que tenia para esta noche, varias de mis "amigas" me habían pedido que pasara esa fecha con ellas, pero a pesar de que para mi la Navidad no significaba gran cosa, tampoco quería pasarla con ninguna de ellas.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Emmett, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, este ha sido un día de locos y lo único que deseo es darme una ducha y dormir toda la noche.

No quería despreciar a mi amigo, el y yo éramos tan unidos como hermanos, su familia me había acogido como un miembro mas casi desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en América, y de eso hacía ya varios años.

-Si, ya se que ser un alto ejecutivo no te deja tiempo para pequeñeces como la Navidad y otras fechas importantes y bla bla bla, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estamos. Hey! Pero mañana puedes pasar por aquí y charlamos un rato, hace mucho que no te veo.

Sonreí en silencio, esa idea me agradaba mucho mas.

-Por supuesto, pero guárdame un poco de ese pie.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer…

-Ya lo veremos. Dale mis saludos a tus padres y un beso a Rose.

-Claro. Feliz Navidad, Ed.

-Feliz Navidad- le dije mecánicamente y la llamada se cortó.

Di un largo suspiro y continué observando por la ventana, no me había percatado de que mi oficina se había quedado a media luz, pues el monitor se había puesto a hibernar luego de un tiempo de inactividad.

Un chasquido y un sonido intermitente llamó mi atención, creí ser el único que todavía seguía trabajando pero mi puerta se abrió de repente y una lluvia de papeles volaron en todas direcciones.

-Dios bendito!- exclamó una agitada voz femenina.

-Bella?

-Edward? Me asustaste, que haces aquí todavía? Creí que todos se habían ido ya.- me dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles que había caído desperdigados por el suelo.

Reí y me acerqué a ella para ayudarle.

-Yo también creí lo mismo. Porque sigues aquí?

-Ya me iba, solo quería dejar estos informes en tu escritorio.

Isabella Swan. Hace algunos años que había entrado a formar parte de la empresa, ella era hermosa, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, labios rojos y tentadores, de estatura mas bien baja pero con unas curvas exquisitas, una piel de porcelana, pálida y delicada y unos ojos marrones tan hipnóticos… toda una tentación andante.

Me había obligado a mi mismo a no dejarme llevar por mi instinto de cazador y abalanzarme sobre ella, pues ella era una de las piezas clave de la empresa y no quería arruinar ese hecho por un simple revolcón, aunque esa determinación no me impedía admirar sus pantorrillas y a veces, cuando su falda lo permitía, un poco mas allá. Lo que mas me gustaba de ella, es que no era consciente del efecto que producía en los hombre de la empresa, incluyéndome a mi mismo en ese grupo por supuesto. Ella parecía ser, mas bien, ingenua, tímida y reservada.

Le entregué los papeles y me quedé mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó fuertemente al notar mi mirada y bajó sus ojos hacia el piso.

-Yo me haré cargo de esto- le dije con nerviosismo, quitándole los papeles que le había dado. Ella se sorprendió.

-No, no! Debo ordenarlos primero- me dijo tomando de nuevo los documentos.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, no tengo prisa…- y tomé otra vez los papeles.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- me dijo con nostalgia.

-Bella, es Nochebuena- me obligué a decir- ve a casa, pásala bien.

Ella pareció reflexionar un poco.

-No- exclamó luego de un momento- yo dejaré esto, tú, puedes irte ya, debes tener compromisos con tu familia o… con tu novia…

Novia? Yo? Bueno, No se si el concepto de novia se apegaba al tipo de relación que tenia con mis "amigas". Pero que podía saber esta chica? Seguramente ella si tendría un novio cariñoso que le tomara la mano mientras caminaban por la calle, que la llamaba a la hora del almuerzo para desearle buen provecho y que le compraba ositos de peluche con mensajes como "I love you" bordado en un corazoncito. Pfff! Yo no hacia esas cursilerías.

-Yo no tengo nov…- ah! No venia al caso estar aclarando mi status con ella.- Mira, hagamos algo, dejamos los papeles en mi escritorio y nos acompañamos a la salida, te parece?

-Bueno- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-No celebras la Navidad, no es cierto?- me preguntó luego de un momento.

-No realmente- le contesté.

-Entiendo…

-Pero no tengo nada en contra de los que lo hacen, es solo que… no sé, es un día como cualquier otro solo que mas… no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente no me parece una fecha especial…

-A mi si me gusta la Navidad, de hecho, me encanta.

Por un momento pensé en mi prima Alice, que para estas fechas poco o nada le faltaba para vestirse como uno de esos duendecillos que van trabajando junto a Santa Claus. Ella decoraba su casa con una cantidad infinita de luces, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de mi tío Carlisle al momento de pagar las cuentas de electricidad del mes de Diciembre.

-La Navidad es una época mágica- continuó ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Que tiene de mágica?- le pregunté sin poder evitarlo- es solo una fecha insulsa que se usa para comer y beber sin medida, para gastar mas dinero de lo que se gasta el resto del año y para engañar a los niños haciéndoles creer que un tipo que ni siquiera existe va a traerles cientos de regalos a cambio de portarse bien… además, para que la gente se sienta miserable si no tienen una pareja esta noche o para llorar por la partida de seres ausentes- decirle lo ridículo que me parecía que además de eso hubiera algo tan espeluznante como un viejo decrépito que esta noche veía a 3 fantasmas que se encargaban de enseñarle lo patética que iba a ser su muerte no me pareció una buena idea.

Ella me miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-En realidad es muy triste que pienses así, es como si fueras por la vida gritando "Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe? !Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dineros y que pienses !hey estás sola/o!"

Su frase me dejó en blanco. Ella se ruborizó avergonzada quizás de lo que había dicho. Un momento después exclamó:

-Tal vez lo que pasa es que aún no hayas encontrado el verdadero significado de la Navidad. La Navidad es mas que eso.

-Puede ser, pero yo aún no lo sé, y francamente creo que nunca lo sabré.- Diablos! Una de mis pocas oportunidades de entablar una conversación con ella fuera del trabajo y la estaba desperdiciando hablando sobre la Navidad.

Aparentemente ella se había dado por vencida en su argumento, que caso tenia tratar de convencerme de cosas en que yo no creía? En cambio, caminó conmigo de manera silenciosa hacia el elevador.

-Entonces que planeas hacer esta noche?- me preguntó luego de un momento.

-Nada en particular- le contesté.

Ella abrió sus labios levemente pero no dijo nada.

-Así que nada de Santa Claus, duendes y villancicos por hoy?- me dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

-Nada de magia- exclamé con algo de humor.

Antes de llegar al elevador, un ligero ruido nos hizo voltear hacia el fondo oscuro del pasillo. Nos miramos con la duda pintada en el rostro, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Antes de pulsar el botón del elevador, otro ruido, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, volvió a llamar nuestra atención.

-Que fue eso?- me preguntó Bella, con algo de preocupación. Y yo la verdad no supe que responderle, parecía… no se… como un ruido sordo, quizás como algo que era arrastrado por el suelo.

-No lo se, tal vez no estábamos tan solos como creíamos.

-Estoy segura de que no quedaba nadie aquí.

De nuevo ese ruido extraño una delgada línea luminosa bajo la última puerta del pasillo que se extinguió tan rápido como apareció.

-Aquí definitivamente hay alguien mas- exclamé comenzando a caminar para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Bella se colgó de mi brazo con temor y aunque me gustó sentir la calidez de su toque, tuve que pedirle que se quedara allí, quizás esa persona no era uno de los empleados, sino alguien que se había logrado colar al edificio. Ella se quedó paralizada, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

Caminé decididamente y al llegar a la puerta, nada, ni el ruido ni la extraña luz. Giré lentamente el pomo de la puerta para encontrarme con una bodega minúscula de artículos de limpieza, completamente oscura, allí no había nadie. Muy extraño. Caminé de nuevo hacia Bella.

-No era nada- le expliqué, pero inmediatamente escuchamos el mismo ruido al otro extremo del pasillo, esto debía ser una broma. De repente el elevador comenzó a sonar su timbre característico, pero en lugar de anunciar su llegada, comenzó a marcar hasta llegar al número 24, sonando como una serie de campanadas tétricas, no era posible que subiera tan rápido hasta ese piso. Bella tragó grueso y me miró con el pánico dibujado en el rostro. A decir verdad, tampoco me gustaba como iba la situación

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos por las escaleras- le dije. Ella solo asintió y se pegó mas a mi.

Caminamos lentamente buscando las escaleras, pero antes de llegar, escuchamos tras una puerta cerrada, otro extraño ruido distorsionado por un insistente cascabeleo, sonaba como pequeños pasos.

Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a mover los labios rápidamente, parecía como si estuviera rezando. Me armé de valor y me adelanté para asegurarme que no existiera peligro alguno. Vi hacia todos lados, no había nada ni nadie, pero antes de voltear nuevamente a ella, vi sobre uno de los escritorios algo que llamó mi atención, era una bola de cristal de esas que se agitan para simular que dentro está nevando. Tomé con recelo la bola agitándola y llevándola a la altura de mis ojos, una figura en miniatura de un elfo vestido típicamente con su gorrito verde y sus medias rayadas ofrecía un regalo con una sonrisa dulce envuelto en una lluvia de "nieve" a su alrededor. De pronto la bola se iluminó por dentro con una luz brillante, me sobresalté tanto que la bolita casi va a parar al suelo.

-Edward?- me llamó Bella- todo bien?

Dejé al elfo en su lugar antes de animarla a que avanzara, era extraña la impresión que me había dejado ese objeto, como si quisiera transmitirme algo que no podía descifrar. Sentí a Bella llegar hasta mi y caminamos lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

De nuevo un ruido extraño detrás de una puerta, esto debía ser una broma. Pero esta vez, había algo diferente, al acercarme a la puerta escuché otro sonido, algo como… risas de niños? No podía ser! A este punto, el lado racional de mi cerebro prácticamente se había desconectado y solo me guiaba por el temor a lo desconocido, que aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que todo esto era ilógico, no podía mas que actuar a la defensiva, como si algo fuera a hacernos daño.

Volteé a ver a Bella, que me miraba con duda.

-Que pasa?

-Escuchas eso?- le dije con inseguridad.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Que cosa? Que es lo que escuchas?

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que estaba alucinando, pero esas risas seguían sonando y tuve que armarme de valor para llegar hasta la puerta y averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba pasando.

-Quédate aquí- le pedí a Bella. Fui hasta la puerta, en donde esas risas se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte. Abrí lentamente y asomé mi cabeza, al principio, solo había oscuridad, pero a medida que fui adentrándome vi a un costado como la resplandeciente luz de una chimenea ondeaba dentro, un niño corriendo por un salón mientras reía alegremente y un anciano sentado imponente en un sillón acolchado junto a la chimenea. Quedé paralizado en la puerta observando la escena, era tan cálida que mi corazón se encogió con nostalgia, yo había visto eso antes.

El niño llegó hasta el anciano y se sentó en su regazo, ambos sonreían con dulzura; el anciano acariciaba la abundante cabellera del niño y le susurraba al oído, mientras extendía su mano para entregarle algo, el niño sonreía aún mas y extendía sus manos para recibir su regalo. Abrí mis ojos para ver que era lo que recibía, pero cuando lo atrajo hacia el para observarlo, la imagen se desvaneció lentamente.

No puedo describir la sensación que surgió en mi, al ver esta escena, no era real, no podía ser, era total y absolutamente absurdo, sin embargo, era parte de mi vida, yo si había vivido ese momento antes, pero porque volvía a mi mente justo ahora? Quizás todo esta extraña situación y el haber recordado mis últimos momentos con el abuelo me habían hecho imaginar cosas sin sentido.

Mi corazón se estrujó y mis ojos combatieron la necesidad inmensa de derramar una lágrima después de tantos años de no llorar, esta noche sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, pero una suave caricia en mi brazo extendió una agradable sensación de calidez por todo mi cuerpo. Bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con unos expresivos ojos color chocolate.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó con preocupación. Aún aturdido no pude contestar, simplemente asentí en silencio.

Coloqué mi mano en su cintura, sintiendo su cercanía.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dije y la empujé delicadamente, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, sino iba a volverme loco.

Bajamos rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Abrí la puerta y todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña lámpara en la parte exterior del edificio, las puertas de vidrio permitían que parte del piso estuviera alumbrado por ella.

Nos adentramos muy despacio, con cautela, Bella agarrada a mi brazo, me gustaba esa nueva sensación, nunca le había dado a ninguna mujer la oportunidad de caminar juntos como si fuéramos algo mas que una pareja de amantes casuales, pero ella no era cualquier chica y evidentemente, no estábamos dando un paseo.

Tratando de llegar a la salida, la única lámpara que nos alumbraba se apagó de repente. El grito de pánico de Bella fue algo mas que estremecedor.

-Edward que está pasando?- me preguntó con la voz agitada.

-No lo sé- exclamé tanto o mas asustado que ella. Trataba de confortarla aún a pesar del miedo contenido que yo mismo sentía en ese momento. La abracé para acercarla mas a mí, era un instinto de protección surgido de la nada. Sentía su respiración acelerada y un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Comencé a caminar para lograr llegar hacia la puerta de salida, pero de pronto una serie de luces multicolores comenzó a danzar alrededor de nosotros, era algo tan ridículamente inverosímil, me sentía como si estuviéramos dentro de árbol de navidad; rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, cada color aparecía con total claridad y dibujaba nuestras siluetas en el nítido suelo de mármol. Bella se soltó de mi agarré y corrió hasta la puerta, zarandeándola con desesperación.

-Esta cerrada! Dios bendito! Que esto acabe ya!- exclamaba.

-Bella, tranquila!- le dije logrando llegar hasta ella.

Una rápida mirada al exterior del edificio me provocó un fugaz recuerdo, la escena del anciano y el niño en el piso de arriba, sus risas, las lucecitas de su árbol, la chimenea, el regalo… y justo en ese momento, pude observar de que se trataba: una bola de cristal, un elfo sonriente rodeado de nieve y luego… un ataúd, un día lluvioso y gris, mi abuelo, su regalo… mi risa, mi dolor, la negación… mis recuerdos. Esa bola de cristal que fue su último obsequio y los pedazos rotos que representaban mi rabia. Quizás esto simplemente fuera… no, estas cosas no existen en el mundo real.

-Espera aquí- le pedí nuevamente. Y corrí hacia el piso superior, busqué con desesperación la bola de cristal, en el escritorio en que la había encontrado antes, la tomé y la puse en mi abrigo. Bajé a toda prisa, Bella no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba todavía muy asustada.

La puerta que nos había impedido salir se abrió de repente y una ráfaga de aire frío nos golpeó en la cara, cientos de copos de nieve bailaron a nuestro alrededor una vez que pusimos los pies fuera del edificio.

Todavía con la respiración agitada, volteamos hacia atrás: Nada! El edificio estaba a oscuras, únicamente la luz en la entrada. Esto era una verdadera locura. Nuestras miradas se encontraron interrogantes.

-Que ha sido todo eso?- Me preguntó Bella, todavía con el miedo en sus ojos.

-Esto no tiene lógica- En realidad no había nada que pudiera darnos una explicación sensata para lo que acabábamos de ver.- Creo que hemos imaginado todo esto.

-Nadie va a creernos cuando se los contemos.

-Creo… me parece que no deberíamos de hablar de esto con nadie, nos creerán locos.

-Si, tienes razón.

Y ahora qué? No quería pasar esta noche solo en mi casa, estaba demasiado alterado para eso.

-Podría quedarme contigo un momento?- evidentemente Bella estaba pensando y sintiendo lo mismo que yo- no quiero estar sola en casa, todavía tengo mucho miedo.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta allá, o mejor aún, conozco un lugar en que estaremos tranquilos y olvidaremos esta locura.- ella asintió con alivio.

Telefoneé a Emmett mientras abordábamos un taxi hacia su casa, no me sentía en condiciones para conducir por mi mismo aún. Mi amigo nos acogió esa noche en su casa, con su familia, todos nos veían con marcada picardía, no los culpaba, jamás me había presentado acompañado a ninguna reunión.

Jamás podré explicar que fue lo que pasó esa noche ni las razones por las que pasó, sea magia o algún juego de nuestra imaginación, lo único que puedo asegurar es que esa Navidad me dio el regalo mas preciado, a partir de entonces no he podido separarme de Bella, la experiencia compartida nos hizo cómplices silenciosos de algo increíble.

Aun después de estos años, esta noche, recuerdo todo eso y aunque prometimos no volver a mencionarlo nunca mas, cada vez que veo la bola de cristal que coloco todas las navidades en la chimenea de nuestro hogar, vuelve a mi memoria todo lo ocurrido y no puedo evitar pensar que ese regalo que mi abuelo me dio cuando era niño volvió a mi para darle un nuevo significado a la Navidad, quizás esa es la magia de la que habla Bella con ese brillo especial es sus ojos… solo quizás…

**FIN**

Que tal les ha parecido?

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora:

Muchas gracias por leer este One Shot, el cual esta participando en el Contest "Sintiendo la Navidad".

Si les ha gustado pueden votar por el apartir del 29 de

Diciembre de 2011 al 2 de Enero de 2012 en el siguiente enlace:

http : / / w w w .fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 /

Recuerden borrar los espacios.

Hay muy buenas historias participando, muy conmovedoras y otras divertidas.

Gracias y nos vemos el próximo año.

Atte:

T. Swan.


End file.
